Aku Tidak Boleh Berkata Bohong
by Kazue Mitsuru
Summary: Berkata jujur pun ia masih dianggap pembohong. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja ia menjadi pembohong?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is belong to JK. Rowling

Warning: Typo, cerita garing, dan lain-lain.

Kazue Mitsuru present

 **Aku Tidak Boleh Berkata Bohong**

Cerita diambil dari buku Harry Potter ke 5

"Percakapan"

Berbicara dalam hati

Nyeri masih terasa di tangan Harry ketika ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas ramuan. "Aku Tidak Boleh Berkata Bohong". Kata-kata yang terukir di tangannya itu seakan mengejeknya. Harry tahu kalau ia tidaklah berbohong dan ia tidak bisa menyangkal kebenaran. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal kebangkitan Voldemort, Dark Lord, dia-yang-namanya-tak-boleh-disebut, atau apalah itu sebutannya. Kalau ia menyangkal itu, berarti ia juga menyangkal kematian Cedric. Sampai saat ini Harry masih merasa bersalah akan kematiannya, apalagi saat ia mengingat tangis pilu ayahnya ketika kehilangan putranya.

Harry tidak bisa datang ke Madam Pomfrey dan meminta obat. Dia pasti curiga dan Harry tidak memiliki niat untuk mengadukan ini kepada siapapun. Terpaksa ia harus mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Ron dan Hermionie juga belum tahu keadaannya, itu hanya akan membuat mereka mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Harry mulai menjahui orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya, teman, sahabat, termasuk Remus dan Sirius. Ia sudah berhenti mengirimi surat untuk mereka sejak seminggu lalu. Harry takut kalau seseorang tetap berada di dekatnya, suatu saat mereka juga akan menghilang. Pertama orang tuanya, mereka mengorbankan nyawa untuk melindunginya. Kedua Cedrik. Mr. Weasley juga sempat terluka karena diserang oleh ular Vodemort. Entah kenapa semua orang terluka ketika berada di dekatnya.

...

Rupanya Profesor Snape sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus pagi itu. Sejak tadi dia selalu marah-marah dan mengkritik pedas anak-anak Griffindor. Anak-anak Slyferin hanya tertawa cekikikan melihatnya. Neville bahkan hampir menangis ketika Profesor Snape memarahinya. Namun kemarahannya segera terhenti ketika dia mendengar sesuatu yang menggolak.

Kuali Harry seakan mau meledak. Cairan yang ada di dalamnya bergejolak, berwarna merah pekat dan mengeluarkan suara yang pasti bukan pertanda baik. Semua orang menjauh dan berlindung, takut-takut terkena ramuan jika itu memang meledak. Dengan satu ayunan tongkatnya, Profesor Snape menghilangkan cairan yang ada di kuali Harry.

"Anak bodoh! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menambahkan darah kadal!" teriak Profesor Snape marah.

"Tapi saya tidak menambahkan darah kadal," sangkal Harry.

"Jangan bohong! Lalu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa ramuanmu berwarna merah?"

Deg

Aku Tidak Boleh Berkata Bohong

"Tapi profesor aku tidak ber-.."

"10 point dari Griffindor untuk kebodohanmu dan 10 point karena kau berbohong."

Apa?! Belum 15 menit Harry mengikuti pelajaran, tetapi ia sudah menghilangkan 20 point dari rumahnya? Padahal Neville saja belum menghilangkan point di kelas Snape. Tapi tetap saja, sekeras apapun Harry berusaha menjelaskan kalau itu bukan salahnya, Profesor Snape tidak akan percaya. Dari pada ia membuat Griffidor kehilangan lebih banyak point, lebih baik ia diam. Namun, kata-kata Snape lah yang paling menusuk hatinya. Berkata jujur pun ia masih dianggap pembohong. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja ia menjadi pembohong?

...

Insiden di kelas ramuan tadi semakin memperburuk perasaan Harry. Ron dan Hermionie mulai merasakan kalau ada yang salah dengan Harry. Tadi pagi Harry tidak ikut dengan mereka untuk sarapan dengan alasan masih kenyang dan sekarang saat makan siang, ia hanya makan sepotong roti dan segelas jus labu.

"Sudahlah Harry tidak perlu merasa bersalah untuk kehilangan point. Bahkan Neville pun sering menghilangkan point di kelas Snape. Si rambut berminyak itu memang menyebalkan," hibur Ron sambil menghina Proffesor Snape.

"RON!"

"Apa Hermione? Toh memang kenyataan. Lagipula aku yakin Harry berkata jujur. Aku tidak melihat ada botol yang berisi darah kadal di mejanya."

"Harry, kalau kami boleh tahu, apa kau sedang punya masalah?" tanya Hermione mengacuhkan ucapan Ron.

Harry yang sedang agak bengong pun kaget. "H-hah? Tid-tidak ada apa," sangkal Harry. Bagus, kebohongan pertamaku hari ini.

"Jangan bohong, kami tahu kalau kau punya masalah," ucap Hermione ngotot, bahkan Ron pun ikut berhenti makan dan memandang Harry.

Deg

Aku Tidak Boleh Berkata Bohong

"Iya Harry, kau bisa mengatakan apapun kepada kami. Kami ini sahabatmu," tambah Ron.

"Sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Harry sambil tersenyum.

Meskipun wajah Harry memang tersenyum tetapi matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Ron dan Hermione tahu kalau Harry tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sebagai gantinya mereka memaksa Harry untuk makan lebih banyak. Agar tidak membuah mereka khawatir, dengan terpaksa Harry kembali menggambil sendok dan memasukan makanan ke mulutnya.

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau di meja kepala, Snape sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi. Sebenarnya dia agak curiga, dari mana Harry mendapatkan darah kadal. Padahal darah kadal tidak ada di dalam daftar ramuan yang dia ajarkan hari ini. Kecuali... kalau itu memang bukan darah kadal.


End file.
